elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Henantier
|Base ID = }} Henantier is an Altmer who lives with Kud-Ei, his friend, in his house in Bravil. Both him and Kud-Ei are mages at the Bravil Mages Guild. In the quest "Through a Nightmare, Darkly," he is under enchantment by an amulet that is keeping him in a deep sleep where he is bound by his own nightmares. Kud-Ei calls upon the hero to save him. Personality According to Kud-Ei, guild rules state that dangerous experiments must be conducted under the watchful eye of an associate, to minimize the chances of hazards occurring unnoticed. Henantier was never one to follow the rules and conducted his experiments in secrecy. Kud-Ei warned him that delving into one's own dreams could be risky, but he did not listen. Since Henantier's Dreamworld involves large ares of darkness and dreamworld minotaur, Henantier is likely afraid of these things, since he appears frantic in the dream and dreamers usually dream what they fear during nightmares. Interactions Through a Nightmare, Darkly Henantier becomes trapped in his own dreams when experimenting with a Dreamworld Amulet. Since the amulet creates an etheric twin of the wearer, he used it to travel into a training ground within his subconscious to test his own skills and spell-casting abilities. He became trapped by the apparitions therein, at some point after its inception. In order to rescue him from his dreams, approach Kud-Ei and ask her about Henantier. Concerned her lover will be expelled from the guild, She reveals the events surrounding his torpor and uncovers the resting place of his sleeping body. Giving the Dreamworld Amulet, his dreams can be entered and he may be rescued by solving the puzzles within. Dialogue ;Through a Nightmare, Darkly "My word! You startled me! Are you real?" "I've lost my way. This place looks so familiar, but I can't remember how I got here. Can you help me?" :Dreamworld "This place is so strange. Dreamworld, you say? More like a nightmare. I don't like this place at all. I feel like I shouldn't be here. There must be an exit around somewhere. I'd explore this place, but I'm afraid I just don't have the courage to do so. How could I be so careless? What's the matter with me? I know I've lost something. Yes, that's it. I've lost many things in this strange place. Would you please help me?" If approached again: "We must get out of this place!" "Have you found an exit to this place yet? We must escape!" After finding all of Henantier's failings: "Please... help me, I can't remember anything." "I feel as though I'll be trapped here forever, and I don't even know why." :Dreamworld "But... how? What you say must be the truth... I feel strange... I can see now what you were saying was no story at all, but the truth, and I'm a fool. I had no idea that the amulet could hold such power over me. I set out to create a way to conqeur my failings, but it seems the tables had turned, and they conqeured me. I don't know how you did it, but I thank you. Now, we must wake from this dream and take our places in the real world again. Farewell." In the real world: "It's good to see you in the real world. I'm indebted to you for rescuing me from my nightmare. I suppose thanks are only a small token of my appreciation. Allow me to reward you for your bravery. I'm afraid I don't have much in the way of coin, but allow me to present you with something that may help in your travels." "Farewell, friend." If approached again: "So good to see you again!" Equipment *He carries a staff which does 80pts of fire damage for 1 sec. It can be stolen when he is asleep or looted off his body. Appearances * de:Henantier es:Henantier ru:Хенантьер Category:Oblivion: Bravil Characters Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members